hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergei Yurievich Morozov
Sergei Yurievich Morozov (Hetalia Russia OC) ((NOTE: I know Russia is canon, but I wanted to make an OC Russia to see how I could represent the nation in my own way, so this is Sergei. Try not to copy please.)) Basic information (Основная информация): Name: Sergei Yurievich Morozov (Сергей Юрьевич Морозов) Physical age of personification: Early 30's. Orientation: Straight Birthday: December 30 Height: 6 foot 3 inches Weight: 169 lbs Build: Lanky, athletic. Hair: Blonde (winter), Dark brown (Summer) Eyes: Icy grey Facial features: Sergei's most prominent facial features are his high cheekbones and arching eyebrows with steely grey eyes. He has relatively thin lips. He basically looks like a much taller Jude Law History (история): en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Russia should be wonderful for this! Personality (личность): Four words that basically define him: Cold, Cunning, Egotistical and Elegant. One thing Sergei expects is this: Treat him the same way you wanna be treated by him. Be an ass to him? He'll take his ass-holery to town on you. He can be a big ass-hole if given reason to. This means he commands respect, and can be rather disdainful to people he doesn't know. He always has this cold edge in his voice, and doesn't mince words. A spirited debate is good, but no tomfoolery. Not unless you're very close to him. He's reserved his happiness and his jolly attitude for only close people. The man hates what he considers to be signs of weakness. One thing he's learnt from his past is that signs of weakness are what brings down the mightiest of foes. He's been brought down enough not to let that show, but there're weaknesses. It takes a good observer to notice 'em but they're there. Sergei is a cold, mistrusting man (Unless you were an ex-soviet nation, in which case, he's much friendlier). It takes a lot to get him to open up. Only people who are /close/ to knowing him are family. And even they know very little of what goes on in his mind. He's able to shut of f easily. Sergei has some hyperparanoia. It's been awhile, but being invaded by powerful nations multiple times tends to get one into a self-protective mode, and he's never without his gun, even for a second. This is accompanied by a short temper. It doesn't take much to set him off. He's a no-nonsense no-bullshit kinda guy, almost to the point of being militaristic. And he can get violent if need be, even though he'd rather try to find the peaceful way out first. He likes being quiet and alone. There's a nicer side. A warm Sergei, a loose Sergei, but to know him, you must be a Slavic nation (except Poland) because Slavic Nations are family, or if you've somehow broken his mistrustful barrier. Sergei enjoys chaos. He likes to find the order in them. He likes patterns that no one else can see for the same reason. This lends into his expertise as a code-breaker/cryptographer, a spare-time hobby of his. He is an expert in Sambo (Russian Martial Arts) as well. Funnily enough, even though he loves exercising control over others, he himself can be a bit of a rule flaunter. After all, the saying "Rules are made to be broken" Is of Russian Origin. This means he's willing to cut corners to get what he wants done. He loves watching ballet, listening to Russian composers, like Prokofiev, and Tchaikovsky, and is absolutely in love with the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. He's an excellent violinist. ((http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Russian_violinists)) By the way, you know that thing where Russia is afraid of Belarus? He's not. Relations to others (отношению к другим): Ex-Soviets: He sees them as traitors, because they bailed out on him. When the Soviet system collapsed, everyone bailed out. Everyone wanted to leave. His demeanor to them is especially cold, except perhaps to Ukraine. She was weak. She needed her freedom. For Belarus, he is ambiguous. Granted, she was one of the last to leave him, but when she did, he felt completely betrayed. He also feels rather guilty about 'em all, but doesn't like admitting to this. He's not cold to Belarus or Ukraine, but is absolutely icy to Poland. China: He dislikes what China did. He dislikes that China refused to follow his lead! He was supposed to be the leader! America: A love hate relationship between the two. After the collapse of the Soviet Union, Russia became a capitalist country, but there's still some bitterness between them, although there's nothing like a good chuckle about old times over a drink or two to sooth that. Western Europe: He keeps a weary eye out for them. Most of the times he was invaded, it was from there. France did it. Germany did it. He still hasn't gotten over Germany's invasion. He hates the man because of it. Gilbert Beilschmidt: (AKA Prussia/E. Germany) ((To be worked on)) Ivan/Anya Braginski: All through Russian history, Sergei and Ivan/Anya ruled together, except for the moment Stalin came into power. When Sergei saw what was happening, he left for a bit, living in the middle of Siberia. Under Stalin, Ivan was in /full/ control. Then, as Khruschev came, and later on, Sergei returned and started getting some of his representational powers back. And now, they're equal again. YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND SERGEI'S THOUGHT PROCESS: Lemme explain what I understand of Sergei's thoughts in the most simplistic way I can The powers, which is the ideals, the essence and energy of Culture of a society, is projected, and sometimes controlled by the principality, or the national personification. They channel themselves to the human world via the principalities but the amount to which they can channel themselves might possibly be limited by the principality/personification itself. Only thing is, the ideals/powers are higher, but connected to the principalities/ nations. That's about it.